


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by INFTINSPIRIT97



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, gangster Sunggyu, policeman Woohyun, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFTINSPIRIT97/pseuds/INFTINSPIRIT97
Summary: “How was your day at work?”“YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!”





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and it screamed Woogyu, so here you are! 

The Chief stomps into the meeting room, fuming with anger. All the officers inside brace themselves for the upcoming objurgation. It comes without delay, as he slams both his hands on the table, making everything on it tremble. 

 

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU MISS HIM AGAIN?” he roars at them, “The plan was failure-proof, yet you’ve missed him?? ” 

 

He scans the room with his glaring eyes for a good minute, then goes on reciting all the details of the strategy they initially planned.

 

“Can someone now tell me where exactly did you screw up?” 

Seeing that all the officers are avoiding his gaze, he turns to their team leader who’s sitting by his side. Nam Woohyun is indifferent to the Chief’s threatening look, but he answers his question nevertheless,  
“The plan missed an important detail, sir,” he starts, confident, “When we surrounded the building, we thought we blocked all the entrances. We even blocked the rooftop so that he won’t escape through it, like last time.”

 

The Chief purses his lips and curls his hands in fists at the mention of their most recent failure. Last time as well, they thought they had it all figured, but their target literally flew away in a helicopter and disappeared before backup arrived. 

 

“However, there was a secret underground passageway that we didn’t know about,” Woohyun adds.

 

The revelation seems to irritate his senior even more, “Didn’t you get the blueprints of the building from the owner himself? How didn’t you know about this?” 

 

“The blueprints didn’t show it. The owner himself denied knowing anything about a secret passageway,” his team member, Sungyeol, explains.

 

“And where did that passageway lead to?”

 

“Actually,” Sungyeol hesitates a little, “It has three different exists,” he unrolls the city’s map, where he’s circled three different areas. At the sight of the map, the chief’s fists clench harder till they turn white. 

 

“I and Myungsoo were able to escape the shootout on the first floor and followed him to the secret door,” Woohyun retells the Chief about their chase, “We almost caught him, but there was backup waiting for us underground. They outnumbered us.”

 

“Did you see his face? Anything?” the man asks, hopeful.

 

“It was too dark,” Myungsoo answers, “We’ve only seen his back, like usual. I think he’s turned briefly when Woohyun shot him, but his men attac-”

 

“Hold on hold on,” the Chief stops him, “Woohyun shot him?” 

 

Everyone around the table turn to him in question. Woohyun totally forgot to mention that to the Chief, not that it changes much.

 

“I think I got his leg,” he answers like it’s no big deal. His team members are looking at him in admiration. After all, that’s the closest anyone has got to catching the mob boss so far. Sungyeol, however, bites his lip, trying to control his smile, as he shakes his head. Woohyun ignores him. He’ll worry about that later.

 

“I’m sure I’ve seen him limp away with the help of one of his men,” Myungsoo insists. 

 

The Chief nods, taking in the new revelation, “Did you send anyone to the exits?”

 

“We’re already patrolling those three areas. I’ll tell them to search for someone who’s limping,” Dongwoo says enthusiastically, “Maybe we’ll be able to find something.”

 

“Find what? Those are the most crowded streets in the whole city. What are you going to do? Search every citizen?” 

 

No one replies to that. Woohyun doesn’t know if the Chief is being reasonable or has given up already. He hopes for the second. He’s sick of this case anyways.

 

“Just tell them to get all the CCTV footage from the shops around there,” he commands, firmly. He then dismisses them, officially adding this mission to their long list of failures. Will a day come where they’ll catch the guy? Woohyun doesn’t think so. 

He is the most wanted man in the city. A mob boss like no other. Woohyun’s team has been trying to catch him for five years, to no vail. No matter how long and how deep they’ve dug, they couldn’t even get a name, let alone a face.  
If it weren’t for the several close calls they had so far, they’d doubt the man actually exists. They’ve gotten this close to catch him too many times, but he always escapes them. He is always a step ahead of them, and it irritates the whole team to death. 

 

“Going home already?” Dongwoo asks when he sees him closing off his computer and standing up. 

 

Since he’s came out of the meeting with the Chief, Woohyun has been questioning the sole two gangsters they’ve managed to catch in today’s mission. He couldn’t get a single word from them and he’s super exhausted. 

 

“I’ve worked enough extra hours. And I miss my bed.”

 

“You mean you miss your husband,” Sungyeol comments from his desk, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. That guy needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut, seriously.

 

“Right, that mysterious husband of his,” Myungsoo adds, “Will we ever get to meet him? I really wonder.”

 

Woohyun rolls his eyes. Here they go again. He thinks the ‘he’s busy’ excuse is overused by now.

 

“C’mon guys, don’t tease him,” he almost thanks Dongwoo for being on his side for once, but the guy’s next words makes him want to strangle him more than anyone, “He’s just afraid we’ll steal his husband. It’s not easy to land a sugar daddy after all.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Dongwoo.” 

 

“What, you thought we wouldn’t notice? That car you drive and that ring around your finger gave you away since day one,” said guy bluntly replies.

 

“Is he that old?” Sungyeol tries to sound serious, although his eyes are shining with mischief. 

 

Woohyun stands helplessly in the middle of his teasing subordinates, who are currently laughing their asses off, at him. He crosses his arms and glares at them, but it doesn’t change a thing. They’re not the least intimidated by him, and he’s their team’s leader, with two loaded pistols around his waist. 

 

“I’m going to kill you,” he threatens the tall guy, then turns to the rest, “You mind your own businesses, and don’t y’all have work to do? I want full reports on my desk by tomorrow morning!” he commands sternly before leaving. They only listen to him when he uses that tone with them.

 

When he gets to the station’s private parking lot, where his super expensive car is, he receives a message.

From: Sungyeol

I can’t believe you shot him kkkkkkkk

You’re never going to hear the end of it ;p

 

Woohyun replies with a series of swears at his annoying friend, before throwing his phone on the passenger seat with a loud sigh. He then starts his car and drives away the police station. It’s already dark outside, and the street lights are a series of blurs as he speeds through the city. Although his distress, he still wants to get home as soon as possible.  
At a red light, he finds himself, once more, starring at his wedding ring. The royal blue diamond is still as mesmerizing as ever, shining so beautifully even in the poor lightning. He smiles at it in pure fondness, memories of his wedding day coming to him. The happiest day of my life.

His colleagues were right. No regular police officer could afford such a car, or such a ring. They just didn’t know that Woohyun is not a regular police officer.  
He parks his car in his driveway. He lives in a beautiful house with a small garden, in the suburbs. He’s bought it with his personal money and surprised his fiancé, back at the time, with it. It’s nothing much, just what he could afford with his savings, but it’s home. Their home.

“From today on, this is ours,” he’s told him, as they stood in front of the house. His fiancé has cried tears of happiness back then.

The lights are on, which means his husband has came home before him today, as expected. Woohyun takes a deep breath, then dreadfully, enters the house.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” he announces as he closes the front door and kicks his shoes off. Usually, he’ll get a hug and a kiss as soon as he steps foot inside the house. However, that’s not the case today. Woohyun follows the sound of the TV to the living room.

 

“There you are!” he joyfully says at the sight of his husband comfortably sitting on their couch. He hopes it didn’t sound too forceful or strained though.

 

In response, his husband fixes him with a pair of glaring eyes, making him gulp. Woohyun tries to keep the happy smile on his face, all the same. The question he asks next is a force of habit, and something he shouldn’t have asked.

 

“How was your day at work?”

 

There’s a prolonged silence that hangs in the air, but then, it’s cut by a knife. Quite literally. Woohyun doesn’t dodge it, even though he sees it coming. His trust for his husband is stronger than any innate reflex he’s got. That man has never hurt him, and will never do. He’s sure of it. The knife now lodged in the wall behind him, and him standing unharmed prove so.

 

“Babe?” he tries again, hoping he’ll get a better response. He hates getting the silence treatment.

 

“YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!”

 

Ok, he takes that back. Maybe the silence treatment is better. Heck, he’ll welcome another flying knife as long as he doesn’t get any long lectures. 

 

“I can’t believe it! You out of all people! Did you already forget our marriage vows? It’s only been four years though. How could you?” 

 

It’s really hard to believe that the man currently sitting on his couch in nothing but black boxers and a huge white tee, being over dramatic and acting hurt, is a dangerous gangster. He just looks too fluffy and soft and Woohyun can’t help but keep falling more in love with him, every single day.

 

“Oh is it drama queen Sunggyu today?!” he cheekily jokes as he sits by his side, but gets pushed away.

 

“Gyu babe~” he whines shamelessly.

 

“Don’t you dare Gyu babe me! Just go away, I’m still mad at you.”

 

Woohyun pouts dejectedly, but he thinks he deserves it. His eyes travel to Sunggyu’s right leg, resting on their coffee table, a white bandage wrapped tightly around the calf. It makes him feel really guilty. He gently runs his fingertips over it, “Does it hurt?”

 

“Of course it does! It’s a fucking bullet.” 

 

And that only makes him feel worst. Woohyun didn’t intended to hurt his lover when he fired in his direction. It was just a show for Myungsoo to show him that he’s really trying. He’s done his best to slightly aim to the side, but when Sunggyu’s men appeared out of nowhere, he got distracted and ended up shooting him in the leg. Woohyun panicked when he saw his husband fall to the ground and almost ran to him, exposing them.  
Fortunately, Sungjong was fast to check on Sunggyu and help him out. Seeing that it was only the leg has relieved him back then. Yet, seeing his partner in such a state, and because of him out of all people, tugs at his heart. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, genuinely.

 

Hearing the small voice his lover just used alerts Sunggyu. He really shouldn’t have snapped at him. It’s not that Woohyun has done it intentionally, anyways. 

 

“Don’t worry. Sungjong has got it out and patched me really well. He’s also gave me a good painkiller,” he pats the other’s tight reassuringly. 

 

A grin makes its way on Woohyun’s lips and his eyes lighten immediately, “Am I forgiven then?” 

 

When he leans in for a kiss, he’s shoved away again, “Nu-uh honey, not that fast.” 

 

“Whyyy?!” 

 

“I’ll keep sulking till my leg heals. Do you have a problem with that?” Sunggyu crosses his arms, determined.

 

“Yeah! A LOT!” Woohyun exclaims, like the big baby he is.

 

“Good for you, but I don’t care.”

Deciding that there’s no point in convincing his husband now, Woohyun offers to move him to bed. Or maybe he’s just trying to be a good husband.  
“I can do it myself. And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” he announces, rendering his husband speechless. He stands up and tries to take a few steps, but he can’t put any weight on his right foot, so he completely struggles and almost falls. 

 

“Do you need help?” 

 

“No thanks.”

 

But the other doesn’t seem to listen, as he’s holding him up in a second, “C’mon, I’ll take you to bed.” 

Before he could protest, Woohyun is already carrying him bridal style, “Just like our wedding day,” he jokes, gaining a hit on his chest.

 

“I don’t recall such a thing,” Sunggyu chuckles, “We just stumbled to the bed like two fools.” 

 

They stare affectionately at each other, the memory warming their hearts. But Woohyun won’t be Woohyun if he doesn’t ruin the moment,

“I think you’ve gained some weight thou-OUCH!” his partner hits him really hard, making stagger. 

 

“I’m going to kill you! Just wait till I’m back on my feet!”

“I really can’t wait,” Woohyun suggestively winks at him, as he lays him on their bed. It makes him snort in disbelief.

“Didn’t mean it that way you perv! And for your information, you’re not getting any for soooo long.”

“What?”

“What.” 

 

Woohyun sighs in defeat. He forgot how petty his partner can be sometimes. He has to keep trying until the other takes pity on him. He decides to take a shower first and then fix a meal for them. Sunggyu loves his cooking. 

 

“Is there anything you want to eat tonight?” he asks as soon as he emerges from the shower. He’s worn those shorts that Sunggyu seemed to like, and didn’t put a shirt on.  
When he didn’t get a response, he approached the big lump of covers to find his husband fast asleep. Woohyun’s heart swell at the sight. Sunggyu just looked too small and too adorable with his cheeks pressed agains the pillow, mouth slightly open and snorting softly. The Chief would lose his shit if he knew this was the guy he’s been trying to catch for so long. The thought makes him chuckle.

Deciding that they can survive a night without dinner, Woohyun sneakily slips under the covers, spooning his husband from behind. He kisses his nape lovingly and whispers a soft, “good night, love” against his ear. The contact seems to stir Sunggyu out of sleep. Woohyun freezes, expecting to be kicked off bed, but then the other turns to face him, pecks him on the lips lovingly, then buries himself further into his arms. 

“Good night, hyunnie,” he murmurs sleepily, “I love you.”

A tender smile forms on Woohyun’s lips. He knew the other won’t be mad at him for so long. Maybe he’ll keep on reminding him that he’s once shot him till they grow old, and maybe he’ll bring it up whenever they have a fight, but Woohyun won’t have it any other way. With Sunggyu in his arms, snuggled to him so closely, and never forgetting to tell him that he loves him before sleep, Woohyun feels like the happiest and luckiest man on earth. 

“I love you too,” Woohyun says before hugging his partner closer and closing his eyes, his smile never flattering as he drifts to dreamland. 

 

So yes, Kim Sunggyu is his husband. And yes, Kim Sunggyu is the mob boss he’s been failing to catch, or rather pretending to fail to catch, for the past few years. But no one needs to know that, it’s their secret. For them, all that matters is that they love each other.  
Behind the closed door of their house, they’re just Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun, not the mobster Sunggyu and the policeman Woohyun.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing such a fluffy short fic. I just miss Sunggyu so much T____T  
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Please leave a comment if you like it =D


End file.
